


the home he had always been longing for.

by goropankechi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No proofread we die like men, Post-Game, SDR2 Spoilers, Short, Suicide Attempt, but like the TINIEST possible portion of it, hajime is komaeda's home, just a tiny tiny tiny tiny bit of them, just some angsty komahina to start out the year in full blast, like rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goropankechi/pseuds/goropankechi
Summary: But something that he knew, was that this was where he belonged. Hajime's arms were the home he had always been longing for.check tags for possible trigger warnings!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	the home he had always been longing for.

He was always going to remember.

The look on Nagito's face as tears endlessly cascaded down his face, the faint sound of shaky breathing filling the room as his wrist trembled under Hajime's grip, grey eyes looking deeply into the latter's firm stare.

"H-Hinata-kun, I-I—"

"Why?" The short phrase Hajime pronounced brought more tears to Nagito's eyes, forcing him to shut them in disbelief, an attempt to, yet again, run away from what awaited him if he had kept them open. The knife he held in his left hand fell from his grip, clattering as it loudly hit the floor, the sound echoing through Komaeda's mind even long after it had ceased resonating throughout the room.

"Why..? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Nagito couldn't tell if Hajime's words were filled with compassion or not, if they were meant to slice through his heart or not; nothing made sense anymore.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the short distance between the two of them covering the fact those words were spoken ever so quietly. Nonetheless, Nagito felt so distanced from Hajime at that time; like was reaching out, into nothingness, where nothing more than the cold nipping at his fingers reached back for him. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered, voice cracking, sniffles following the words as more tears streamed down his face and trickled down onto his shirt.

He could see Hajime again, through the blur of his tears. He could see his shadow, the outline of his shoulders, and everything felt so cold. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face into his chest, to cry and scream and feel his hand running up and down his back, but had he lost the ability to do that? Was this attempt the final straw for Hajime? Nagito didn't know what to think of, knees trembling under his weight, and he felt ready to fall through the floor anytime, to disappear from Hajime's view forever. He kept convincing himself that was what he needed, that Hajime leaving him was the solution, but deep down, he knew that once Hajime would leave his surroundings, nothing could stop him from succeeding this time; and somehow, his conscience screamed at him not to.

Where was home? He didn't know anymore. He didn't know if the endless void of death felt more appealing than the warmth of Hajime's embrace, if becoming nothing more than a forgotten face would feel better than staying by his side.

"H–Hajime, I—"

"Don't go," Hajime suddenly whispered, and before he knew it, he was trapped within a cage of trembling arms, tears soaking his shoulder as his own arms dangled helplessly at his sides. His hands slowly reached up, tugging at the shirt Hajime wore, burying his face into his neck as the comforting smell of home filled his nostrils. "Don't leave me, Nagito. Don't leave me again."

Nagito closed his eyes again, feeling Hajime's warmth course through his body as time seemed to stop, tears prickling his eyes again, although the usual empty feeling that came with them didn't settle in his stomach. Were those what people referred to as happy tears? He wasn't sure. Nagito wasn't sure of what would come next.

But something that he knew, was that this was where he belonged.

Hajime's arms were the home he had always been longing for.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first danganronpa fic! hope it was good enough for the people who chose to read it :) please leave a comment if you liked it! they always make my days brighter :D


End file.
